Chicken fingers
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Lee comes to the relization that he might see Bob as more then just a friend. BobXLee yaoi


**Not my anime, sadly, but I can play with the characters and that's good enough, I suppose. **

Bob typed on his keyboard while his other hand held his fried chicken. He tore the last bit off and chewed it. He dropped the picked bone back in the box and reached for another one. He didn't feel any. Bob looked away from the screen and slightly tipped the box to see inside. All there was were chicken bones.

Bob grumbled annoyed. He wanted more, he was still hungry, but he didn't want to get up and go get it. He was busy. Unlike the others, he didn't have subordinates around. He worked alone. That was how people in the information line worked best.

A hand plucked the box from the table and replaced it with a fresh one. Bob swiveled his chair around to see Lee behind him. "Lee, when'd you get here?"

"Just now." Lee crossed his arms. "I had some free time and thought I'd see how you were coming."

Bob went back to his monitor. He grabbed a chicken wing and took a big bite from it. "I'm gaining exactly what Harry requested." He spoke with his mouth full. "This is too easy, this guy doesn't even have a fire wall. Just crummy passwords that are easy to guess." He laughed, a snort accompanied it. "His first password was his birthday. What an amature."

Lee sat down at the nearby empty chair. He crossed his legs. "If it's that easy, it just means you can spend more time and energy working on something else."

"Energy?" Bob tore another bite off. "There's no energy involved in this. Gathering info is my specialty."

Lee smirked. Good old Bob. He was glad he had become such good friend with the intelligence guru. Bob would be the only person to uncover his skeletons.

"What've you been up to, Lee?" Bob asked before taking a third bite.

"Oh, the usual." Lee shrugged. "I've been weaning out the trash from the group." He flexed his fingers. "Practicing my skills."

Bob smiled at this. "Always aiming for the best."

Lee nodded leaning back in his chair. Perfection is what he was searching for. Perfection and beating Harry. His eyes watched Bob's hand type surprisingly fast for how pudgy they were.

Bob could gather any inlet Harry wanted and then some, but because of his size and mellow nature, he couldn't fight. That's where Lee came in. Nobody messed with Bob, because if you did, you messed with Lee, and he would show no mercy.

They had been friends for years, best friends. Bob was like a brother to him, nothing like his true brother. That man was useless, worthless.

Bob wiped his hand on a napkin before grabbing another chicken. Most people found Bob to be quite gross, his girth, the constant eating of greasy food, and his habit of talking with his mouth full, sometimes bits of food would flick out. Lee on the other hand, didn't mind any of this. All of it made Bob who he was, and Lee liked him just like that. At first, the talking with food in his mouth disgusted him, but soon, he didn't even think about it.

Some times, from too much work or plain laziness, the two would spend the night at each other's apartments. Bob snored like a bull, a very loud bull. However, this too had no effect on Lee. It was a sound he had grown accustom to and lately found it hard to sleep without it.

Realizing what he had just thought, Lee shook his head clearing his mind. What on earth was he thinking?

"Hey, Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"About Bungi." Bob swallowed. "Don't tell Harry, but I don't exactly like his approach on things."

"Nor do I." Lee spat. "He's too reckless and doesn't follow orders."

"The only person that could control him was Brandon."

Brandon Heat, the best sweeper ever to grace the Organization. Bungi didn't even hold a candle to Brandon's capabilities. If only he hadn't betrayed them last year, their team would have been perfect.

"It's a shame we don't have Brandon." Lee honestly liked the guy, though he was jealous of how close he and Harry were. "Bungi is merely a rabid junk yard dog. He simply barks and bites whatever's in front of him." It also annoyed Lee that he had a habit of killing members of the Organization that still had usefulness.

Bob ate the last bit of chicken and tossed the bone into the box. His fingers glistened with grease. "I don't think Harry really trusts him either. It's like he's just letting Bungi run around until he's no longer useful or replaced."

Lee nodded. Bungi was expendable, but not the other three. Bob had his inlet, Bear Walking had loyalty and respect from the other members, and Lee, Lee was Harry's right hand man. He had plans and he was conniving. He and Harry were so similar.

"Hey Lee, what exactly do you think will happen now? Big Daddy's dead and his wife is M.I.A. Harry doesn't think she's a problem, but I'm still searching for her anyway, just in case." Bob's mouth was full of chicken so his words were quite muffled. "I know Harry wants to take over the whole town, but what's the next step?"

"I don't really know. Harry's been a little secretive lately." Lee switched crossed legs. No matter what happened though, Lee would be there for Bob. He'd protect him, shield him, support him, even die for him.

Bob merely shrugged. "Harry's a smart, formidable man, I trust him."

"As do I." He watched Bob go back to work.

Being alone with Bob like this was exactly what Lee liked. It was quiet, calm, and despite Bob's constant talking, Lee enjoyed it. Other's annoyed him, their voices grating, but Bob's, Bob's was different. No matter what mood Lee found himself in, foul if he had to deal with the lessers, Bob would always make it better. Bob and his jolly personality. The only person that could make Lee generally smile and even laugh with out murderer intents.

This man brought so much out of him, he did things that no one would ever think he could do. Not even Harry knew some of the things Bob knew about him. Bob was everything. Never would Lee turn on him, Harry, maybe, if he thought the boss was veering off track, but never Bob.

Lee stood up and stood beside Bob leaning on the desk as he gazed at the screen. He really didn't understand what he was looking at, it was like a foreign language to him, but he was there and he wanted to see what Bob was doing.

"Ah." Bob gasped in surprise.

"What is it?"

"That sneaky bastard." Bob cursed very little. "He tricked me." He shook his head. "I got careless and he pulled a fast one on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Those files I told you were easy to get access to? Those were all fakes, red herrings that I was suppose to find. I dug deeper though and found what he was hiding." Bob drummed his fingers on the desk. "The file was encrypted and hidden behind family photos."

"How is that even possible?"

"You see, Lee." Bob started to explain it to him, but Lee was barely listening. The question merely slipped from his mouth. He cared little for the technical stuff, he just wanted the info so he could act.

While Bob rattled on, Lee's eyes turned to him. His blond hair seemed to have gotten shaggy. Had it grown? Bob was now looking up at Lee as he continued to explain. His eyes, they were so small and they looked even smaller from the fat on Bob's face. They were so pure and they'd brighten like a child's when he got exited. They were actually kind of pretty in their own way.

Wait, what? What the hell was going through Lee's head? Bob? Pretty eyes? Where did this come from? 'Let's face it.' Lee spoke in his head. 'Bob isn't exactly handsome or beautiful. He's rather plain, but.'

Lee shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts as well.

"Something wrong, Lee?" Bob cocked his head.

"Hmm? Ah, no, I was just thinking."

"Anything important?"

"Not really." Lee pulled away from the desk and simply stood there. "Anyway, how long will it take you to collect this new data?"

"Not long, I should have it by tomorrow if I work all night."

"Well, you shouldn't." Lee crossed his arm. "Stare at that screen forever and you'll burn your eyes out."

Those pretty eyes.

The very words that crossed Lee's mind. However, it were these stupid words that started to worry Lee. Lately, during meetings, he found himself paying more attention to Bob, who sat across from him, then what was actually going on in the meet. He'd make excuses for why he needed to speak with Bob. He'd bring Bob chicken despite finding the taste and smell to be revolting. He'd go to restaurants he hated simply because Bob liked them. Fast food. The food tasted terrible and was poorly cooked, yet Bob would devour it and that made the whole trip to the fast food restaurant worth while. His mind constantly wavered to Bob. What was he doing right now? Did he have everything he needed? Had any one dared wrong him? Had he gotten sick for lack of taking proper care of himself? Even when killing the lessers, Lee thought only of Bob.

Lee's heart started to beat a little fast. What was this feeling that welled in him? It was warm though and it didn't compare to the warmth he got from killing. Was this the thing referred to as 'love'?

He snorted at this. Love? Really? How foolish. He did not carry such useless emotions. Yet, from the worthless information he'd over heard from teenage girls, it made sense.

When Bob reached for his third chicken wing, Lee's hand sprung forward clasping around Bob's large wrist. His mind went blank and his body seemed to move on it's own. Lee bent forward and brought the hand closer to his mouth. He couldn't stop himself. His lips parted and he inserted the pointer finger into his mouth. His tongue slid along the finger taking in the grease that coated it. He slowly pulled the finger from his mouth, going past closed lips.

The moment Bob's finger was free of his mouth, Lee's brain came back into focus and he couldn't believe what he'd just done!

The two sat silently for what seemed like an eternity. What had he just done? Had he really just sucked on Bob's finger!? Had he really just put his closest friend's finger in his mouth?!

Bob was the one who broke the silence. "It's not like you to start something and not finish it.


End file.
